


Chapter Two “The Old Song”

by Dynogadget



Series: BATIM Charlotte's au [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Charlotte’s au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynogadget/pseuds/Dynogadget
Summary: A continuation of Charlotte’s au if you haven’t read any of it I suggest you do.
Series: BATIM Charlotte's au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069577
Kudos: 4





	1. What’s Left of the Music Studio

Finally regaining her senses she went to try and follow it, but when she turned to see where it had gone all she saw was a wall with a pentagram on it and a Bendy wooden cutout in front of it. While trying not to think too much about what happened she decided to go and enter into the music studio.The doorway was boarded up but that wasn’t a problem because she could just use her axe to cut through the boards. No, the problem was that when she got close she started hearing creepy moaning, but she couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. She walked in saying “It’s really dark in here.” Then she noticed another tape recorder in front of the sign of the music department. Walking up to it she pressed play and Sammy’s voice came out saying:

  
“So first, Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn’t even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell.

Joey’s solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day.

Thanks, Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don’t write themselves, you know.”

  
Charlie wasn’t surprised when she heard this. Joey was known to do weird things when she worked here, she had heard Sammy complaining about the ink pipes bursting at least once a week. But now she might have a way to get out of this whole studio. If she could find the exit by the stairwell it might lead her to a set of stairs leading up to the back entrance. She walked over and found that the stairwell was flooded with ink, just like Sammy said. Letting out a deep sigh, she said “Looks like the stairwell is flooded. If I’m going to get out of here, I’ll need to find a way to drain it.”

Turning back around she found a power switch right next to her, and when she pulled it all the lights went back on, but they were still dim. She started to walk to Sammy’s office but before she could even get past the entrance to the music studio a humanoid creature made of ink popped out and tried to grab at her. Using her axe she made quick work of the creature as it all of a sudden melted into a puddle. Though unfortunately it had friends who wanted to do the exact same thing. She swung her axe left and right until finally all of the ink abominations were turned into puddles. But she wasn’t sure how long they would stay like that, so she quickly made her way over to Sammy’s office. And when she got there she found another problem, an ink pipe burst and was spraying a large stream of ink straight at the door keeping it closed.

“Well there’s the pump switch alright.” Charlie started, “But that’s one hell of a leak blocking the door though. If I could just stop that ink from flowing, maybe I can get in.” Looking along the wall for any more ink pipes, she caught her eyes on something else. It was a small shelf with another tape recorder on it, but to get to it she would have to walk through a puddle of ink which was helping block the office door. Normally walking through it wouldn’t be that big of a problem, but those creatures that had attacked her in the front of the music department literally came from ink that was dripping from the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath she finally released it letting go of most of her tension and made her way to the tape recorder.

Pressing the play button the voice of the previous “Wally Franks” came out saying:

“So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can’t find my stupid keys. It’s like they disappeared into thin air or something.

All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.

I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I’m out of here.”

After she heard that she wondered if it was just her or did this Franks guy like using the phrase “I’m out of here” at the end of his recordings. But all of that was unimportant at the moment, what she needed to find out was where to find a valve to the ink pipes. Maybe it was in the recording studio, there was one in the projection room upstairs so why not. At least it wouldn’t hurt anything to look, and besides she had her axe she could protect herself. Making her way there Charlie noticed a small glint of light coming from the corner of her eye, and upon further inspection she found a small set of keys lying in a trashcan. It appeared as if Wally never found his keys, even after 30 years.

All Charlie could think about while picking up the keys was that this Franks guy must have been a bit of a clutz when he worked here. She chuckled to herself a bit then decided that she might as well open the closet that these keys went to. Once she reached the closet when opened she found that there wasn’t much of anything in it aside from another tape recorder. When she pressed play on the recorder the voice of Sammy came out saying:

“Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter you need only know my favorite song:

The banjo playfully plucks.

The violin shudders with a piercing voice.

The piano delicately calls.

The banjo once again strums its melody.

Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you.”

So Sammy had his own “sanctuary”. This was news to Charlie, but it did make sense that he would make one after Joey put the ink pump in his office. But now she kind of wanted to see it, and since there were a bunch of musical instruments in the recording studio she would head over in that direction anyway. And when she finally made her way over to the recording studio it looked exactly the same as when she worked here. The only difference was the ink puddles, but that wasn’t that surprising anymore. Taking a few steps in she then noticed right by the voice recording both was another tape recorder. Grabbing it in her hand she turned it on and the voice of Susie Campbell came out saying:

“It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I’m going to love it here!

People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day.

These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she’s a part of me.

Alice and I, we are going places.”

That in itself sounded creepy, but this did sound exactly like the Susie that Charlie knew. When Charlie worked here she never really got to get to know Susie, mainly because the one time she did have a friendly chat, Susie sounded exactly like how she did in this recording. And that creepy attachment to one of the characters Charlie had made, only got Susie fired. But right now Charlie didn’t want to dwell on the creepy things from the past, so she put down the tape recorder where she found it and then looked up around the room. There was one thing that caught her attention when she looked up at the observation deck, she found that she wasn’t alone.

Staring down right back at her was that person or more accurately the creature that she had seen before which had Sammy’s voice. After a few moments of just staring at each other in silence Charlie finally shouted at him “Wh-who are you? … What do you want with me?” The response she got was utter silence, so she continued to ask him questions “I know you can talk so tell me who you are and why do you have Sammy Lawrence’s voice?” There was still silence so then she said “Can you at least answer one of my questions?”

No response, but he did start moving to the right then stopped. He grabbed for something and then tossed it in Charlie’s direction which she somehow managed to catch. Turning it over in her hand she saw that it was a tape recorder so she pressed play and the voice of Norman Polk their old projectionist came out saying:

“Everyday the same strange thing happens. I’ll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall.

Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind.

Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn’t come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird!

I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all of this. But then again, I have to admit Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities.”

Yep, Joey was weird, but Charlie already knew that so why did that creature give this to her? She looked back up at him and all he did was point over to the wall right next to her, which she turned to look at finding that it was actually a hallway blocked off by a folding metal door. Looking around it there was no easy way to get into it and she figured that this must have been the “sanctuary” that Sammy was talking about in his recording. But now she knew that to open it, she would also have to turn on the projector. Suddenly a clicking noise was heard right behind her and when she turned to see what it was, it was the creature. He had turned on the projector for her and just stared down at her almost waiting for her to do something. She took this as a sign to get to work on opening it up.

When she got it opened up she looked inside and found the ink pipe with a valve that she was needing to find. She turned it and walked back out only to see the creature still looking at her and he then said “Go back to the office and find out what I want from you.” Charlie tried to thank him, but before she could he walked out of sight so she tried to ignore it and move on. Walking back to Sammy’s office she saw what she did solved the problem and she could get inside. After she flipped the switch, Charlie left to go back to the stairwell.


	2. Part 1: Finding A Way Out

Charlie woke up lying on the floor with a bit of a headache. “Ugh,” she groaned while getting up “Oh my head. What happened?” She found her newly acquired axe resting on a coffin right next to another door. When she picked it back up she said “Well, I guess there’s only one thing to do: Press on. See if I can find a way out.”

She headed for the door. Once opened, she made her way down a small set of stairs and found at the end of the hall a shrine to Bendy and more writing on the wall reading “He will set us free.” There was a picture of Bendy next to it and on the ground there was a banjo leaning against the corner of the wall on the opposite side of the Bendy image. Turning the corner she found another small room with more coffins in the back and another tape recorder on the shelf next to her.

She turned to look at the recorder and pressed the play button. Soon another voice came out saying:

  
“He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me.

Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace.

But, love requires a sacrifice. Can I get an amen?”

As soon as the tape cut out Charlie heard the same voice but it came from somewhere in her vicinity saying “I said, can I get an amen.”

Charlie held out her axe as if to attack and whirled around looking for the source of the voice but found nothing. That voice. She heard it before and she knew where it came from, but she didn’t want to believe it. The voice that she heard was of the old music director and one of her only friends in the studio, Sammy Lawrence. But why would Sammy ever say something like that. She knew him well and knew that he would never say something that insane and demented. She started to make her way to a partially ink flooded corridor. Halfway down the corridor some inky figure holding a bendy wooden cutout, wearing Boris overalls, and wearing a Bendy mask, walked past the doorway. It had Sammy’s voice and said “Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed. In the morning you may wake, or in the morning you’ll be dead.” While this happened, Charlie was almost frozen in place, too shocked to even make a sound. Once it left out of sight she asked “Was that .... w-was that Sammy?”


	2. Part 3: Is That Actually Sammy?

But before she could reach it, Charlie felt something suddenly hit the back of her head. Looking up after she fell, she saw that thing before the creature. But her vision became blurry as she lost consciousness. Next she woke up to what she was now assuming was Sammy, tying her up to a post as he was saying “There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn’t want our sheep roaming away now, would we?”

Charlie tried to open her mouth to protest, but soon found that it was covered in duct tape making it so the only sound she could make was useless muffled screaming noises. Sammy backed a little away from her while answering his own question by saying “No, we wouldn’t.” He held Charlie’s axe in both of his hands and he started walking over to another post in the room. Placing the axe down on the post he walked back saying “I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I’m about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me. Wait. You look familiar to me… that face… Not now. For our Lord is calling to us, my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand! And then, I will finally be freed from this… prison. This inky… dark… abyss I call a body. Shhhh… Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me… he will set us free.”

All Charlie could do was struggle as she watched Sammy leave the room and then the speakers in front of her went on, Sammy’s voice coming through saying “Sheep, sheep, sheep. It’s time for sleep. Rest your head. It’s time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you’ll be dead. Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep! No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHHH!!”

After a little bit of struggling Charlie managed to get free. Tearing off the duct tape she grabbed her axe and went immediately for the door Sammy had only walked through previously. The door was locked, but she managed to break down the door with her axe just before the axe decided to break. Dropping the broken pieces of the axe she pushed open the door and found Sammy lying on the floor unconscious. Having to think fast she picked up Sammy’s limp body and put him over her shoulder before getting out and going down the hallway that had opened up in front of her when Sammy tried to sacrifice her.

She was almost down the hallway when Bendy popped up in front of her. Turning back she found another hallway on her right to go down, so she started to run down that hallway through all of its twists and turns until finally she found a door and placed a wooden bard in front of it after getting to the other side. Charlie walked through another door that had another wooden bard she could use, and she started to walk a bit forward until she heard a sound and saw a can of “Bacon soup” roll across the floor in front of her.

“Hello?” She asked, “Someone there? I know you’re in here. Come out and show yourself.” And they did. It was another Boris. In shock she said “Boris?” before her vision went dark and she passed out, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one and two both have three parts the other chapters are longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, in this one rp discord server I am in someone seemed like he got really attached to my character. Later I found out it was supposed to be a joke but during that time I was pretty creeped out at how much he liked my character. I was also thinking about how in Charlotte’s au the main character Charlie feels the same way about Susie as I did that person at that time. When I had written this before that I only imagined that it would definitely be awkward to have someone that attached to your character but when it happed to me irl I only then understood that what I had written was not exaggerated in the slightest.


End file.
